1. Field
The present application relates to mobile device communications, such as voice and data communication, and more particularly to calls involving a PBX.
2. Related Art
Mobile devices are used for voice and data communications. Increasingly, mobile devices can be used in a business environment, and it can be desirable to involve telephony systems typically associated with business environments, such as Private Branch Exchanges (PBXs) in mobile telephony. Further advancements in these areas remain desirable.